


Whisper

by Serai



Series: High Contrast [18]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Desire, Fantasizing, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai





	Whisper

"What do I want?” Zeke smiles,

presses up slow,  
sliding his thigh against Casey’s groin.  
He leans in  
              _I want to taste your mouth after I'm done with it_  
and covers Casey’s lips with his own,  
savoring what his touch is doing to him.  
He undoes Casey’s jeans  
              _I want to tie your hands behind your back_.  
and slides his hand inside, gets hold of his dick.  
Yeah, he’s already hard.  He strokes,  
              _I want to suck you til you scream_  
jerking him off in slow, hard movements,  
the boy clinging to him and moaning aloud.  
              _I want to hear the noises you make when I fuck you_  
Zeke takes hold of a slender hip with his other hand  
and pushes against him.  
              _I want to lick the sweat off every inch of you_  
He’s so _fucking hard_ , aching to get off.  
He leans down and puts his lips to Casey’s ear,  
              _I want to feel you fucking me_  
breathing in heat from the pale neck,  
and whispers,

“I want to see you come.”

.


End file.
